Conventionally, users interact with elements of a user interface using a variety of input devices. Generally, these input devices can be classified as direct interaction devices and/or indirect interaction devices based upon the type of interaction the device has with the user interface. For example, a direct interaction device, such as a touchscreen, is configured to enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on a monitor, whereas an indirect interaction device, such as a mouse or keyboard, for example, is configured to enable a user to indirectly interact with what is displayed on a monitor.
A mouse and devices that emulate a mouse, such as a touchpad, for example, are some of the more popular types of indirect interaction devices. The user interacts with the device, and the interaction is mapped to a position on the display. For example, a mouse may sense movement, which is mapped to a position based upon a presumed starting position and the sensed interaction with the device. A touchpad is commonly used in a manner similar to a mouse. The motion of a contact (e.g., finger, stylus, etc.) on the touchpad is sensed, and the sensed motion is treated in a manner similar to a mouse input. Conventionally, mice and devices that emulate mice, such as touchpads, have been configured to control merely one target on the user interface (e.g., one mouse pointer, cursor, etc.). Thus, they may be referred to as single-point devices.